My Bookworm
by lionheartedbrookeworm
Summary: Storybrooke High School AU. Jefferson brings Belle books.


**Heyo!**

**Doing my best updating my FF account with a bunch of the oneshots I've done on tumblr. I put the majority of the things I write on there, but I do try to update here and my AO3 account as well.**

**This is sorta kinda a storybrooke high school au. i suppose. i dunno. just something really random because i like the idea of loner/bad boy jefferson bringing quiet belle books bc her dad is a douche.**

**lbr he's not really likable in ouat as it is**

**anyways.**

**enjoy! leave reviews!**

* * *

"You have a new book every day."

Belle wants to smile. She always wants to smile around Jefferson. But she forces herself to sneer. "If it bothers you so much, find a new hobby." She hums without tearing her eyes away from the creamy pages of her book.

"Can't. My life is just too boring." Jefferson plops down beside her, leaning close to read over her shoulder. "Oh come on, Moby Dick? Really, bookworm?" He complains.

"Perhaps you're the one with bad taste, seeing as you brought it to me." She reminds him, the corners of her lip twitching at his eye roll.

"Forgot that's what I gave you. Forgive me. Hope it hasn't put you to sleep."

"Not at all! I happen to like it, actually."

"Whatever floats your boat." He teases, pleased with himself at the pun.

Belle does her best not to smile, and ducks her head behind her book shyly. But he catches it, as he always does, his grin spreading further across his face. "I brought you another one." He sings, pulling a heavy volume out of his coat pocket.

She bites her lower lip, tucking her book beneath her chin, blue eyes curiously looking towards him. "Jane Eyre? Really?" She smirks. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"You know you're interested. It's even paperback, just as you like." He grins wider, that telltale expression flickering across her curious eyes. "I think you'll like her."

Belle bites her lower lip. She had been about to start that very novel before her father decided to run her life. Her fingers itch, and Jefferson watches her eyes snap back to the book in her hands. "I…I have to finish this first."

"I'll wait, bookworm." He promises.

She turns away slightly, pressing herself against the tree trunk as he sets the tempting book at her side. She doesn't want to rush through the last few pages, but she's curious, and new books draw her in. She adored running her fingers over the pages, memorizing the smell, choosing a proper bookmark, all silly little habits she'd developed before she could actually read a book.

Her father had thought she needed to get her head out of her books, to join in with the crowd at school and come back down to earth. He decided to lock her books up for three months, and when she'd told this to Jefferson, he began supplying her with a new book to devour each day.

He's remained at her side until she finished the last page, and when she turns back towards him, she finds him sprawled out on the grass beside her, hat resting over his face, and book at his side.

"The sky looks pissed." Jefferson hums from beneath his hat.

"It's supposed to rain soon." Belle murmurs with a smile.

She sets Moby Dick next to him, and then reaches for the paperback at his side. He catches her hand before she can curl her fingers around the novel, and she blushes instantly from the heat of him as he drags her fingers to his lips.

She tips his hat back and they share a smile. A secret smile. One only shared between the two of them, one that is undeserving of anyone else. Belle memorizes the sweetness in his blue gaze before leaning over him and kissing him. He squeezes her fingers tightly, and as she drags her thumb over his wrist, she can feel his pulse quicken.

Belle pulls away with a bright smile, chocolate curls brushing her cheek as the wind picks up. She brushes her nose against his before moving to lift his hand, checking his watch. A groan escapes her, and she pouts her lips at him. "I've got to go. Dad'll kill me if I'm late for dinner again." She kisses him again, unable to stop herself. "Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be the one with the hat." He grins. "And a new book for my bookworm."

She can't help but kiss him again, and before he can pull her down with him in the grass, she rises, tugging her bag onto her shoulder. "Thank you, Jefferson."

"Anything for you, my bookworm."


End file.
